The prior art is documented with varying types of bone implant and/or joint assemblies. More recent technological advances focus on the viability of securing an artificial joint to an existing bone. A problem associated with undertaking such implants is the tendency of the artificial joint to detach or otherwise misalign relative to the bone to which is secured.